This invention relates to landscaping apparatus and methods, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for grading, raking, and leveling of soil using skidloaders, tractors, and other powered landscaping vehicles and equipment.
Landscaping is an essential part of virtually any construction project, and is particularly critical to the final stages of construction. For example, grading and leveling of soil is necessary to ensure proper rainfall drainage, scarifying is necessary to remove large rocks and debris, and raking is required to smooth soil and remove smaller rocks and debris prior to installation of driveways and walkways, as well as to cultivate prior to lawn seeding. The use of highly maneuverable skid loaders has reduced the amount of manual labor required for the above-described landscaping tasks. Additionally, skid loaders include hydraulic lift arms and pivoting attachment assemblies (typically having a bucket attached) that can be operated while maneuvering the skid loader. Such skid loaders are thus well-suited for precision landscaping operations, and are particularly well-suited for work in confined areas.
However, the lack of multi-purpose attachments for skid loaders and other landscaping equipment has limited full utilization of the vehicles. For example, several rake attachments are known, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,458 to Dolister and U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,625 to Keigley. However, the use of these known rakes is limited by their structure and features. For example, the attachment disclosed in Dolister can only be used as a rake when the skid loader bucket is elevated and tipped forwardly. However, with the bucket raised and tipped, driver visibility of the soil being worked is compromised. Additionally, reduced forward clearance results from the forwardly tipped bucket, preventing the use of the device in a zero-tolerance environment such as in very close proximity to a building foundation or poured concrete sidewalk. In addition, the one-dimensional rake invention described in Dolister includes just one working surface that can be mounted and used in a single configuration.
Similarly, the rake and scarifying attachment disclosed by Keigley is appropriate for a very limited number of applications as a result of its features and configuration. For example, while the apparatus disclosed in Keigley provides two sets of separate working surfaces, the configuration and arrangement of the rake and scarifying teeth prevent use of either in a zero-clearance environment. Additionally, installation and use of the Keigley apparatus is cumbersome. For example, installation of the Keigley apparatus first requires removal of the bucket of the vehicle, which removal is time-consuming, and potentially dangerous. Removal of the bucket also severely compromises the utility of the skid loader. For example, no large rocks, other debris, or soil loads can be transported when the Keigley attachment is installed on the skid loader.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a single landscaping tool that is suitable for attachment to a wide variety of landscaping vehicles such as all-terrain skidloaders, tractor loaders, backhoes, tractors, bulldozers, and other landscaping vehicles.
There is further a continuing need for a landscaping tool that can be selectively mounted on a material handling vehicle in multiple orientations or configurations to permit use in a wide variety of landscaping functions such as of grading, filling, leveling, scarifying, and vegetation removal. There is a further need for a tool that can be easily transported and easily installed to provide more than one working surface.
Furthermore, there is a need for an attachment that can be installed and used without removing or compromising the utility of the bucket of the landscaping vehicle. Lastly, there is a continuing need for an attachment that provides zero-tolerance raking and landscaping tasks without compromising front clearance or operator visibility.